A liquid crystal cell as a display element used for a liquid crystal panel as a liquid crystal display element has been conventionally formed by interposing a liquid crystal layer between a pair of glass substrates.
In such a liquid crystal cell, a plurality of pixels are formed in a matrix form in a rectangular display area, and a non-display area is formed at the outside of the display area. A driver IC for driving thin film transistors (TFT) as switching elements for driving the pixels is mounted in the non-display area. The driver IC is electrically and mechanically connected to a flexible board having flexibility for various kinds of circuits formed thereon by so-called Outer Lead Bonding (OLB). Therefore, a plurality of OLB terminals as connecting terminal pads are juxtaposed with one another at the outside of the display area at the liquid crystal cell side, and the OLB terminals are formed in the non-display area so as to face the outside of the liquid crystal panel.
Such liquid crystal cells are manufactured by disposing a pair of large-size glass substrates so that the substrates face each other, attaching the substrates to each other with seal agent, enclosing a liquid crystal layer at a predetermined position between these large-size substrates to form a board device, and cutting out the board device along predetermined parting lines, that is, cut lines by a board cutting device as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-250912, for example.
However, in the above-described board device, cutting margins are formed on each large-size substrate so as to surround the liquid crystal cells. Therefore, when a plurality of liquid crystal cells are formed in a matrix form on the board device, the respective liquid crystal cells must be arranged so as to be spaced from one another by the amount corresponding to each cutting margin. Therefore, the above-described board device has a problem that it is not easy to improve the built-in number of display elements for the liquid crystal panel.
Furthermore, when the respective liquid crystal cells are cut out, the cut-out frequency of the large-size substrate is increased by the amount corresponding to the cutting margins of each large-size substrate, and thus the manufacturing performance is unsatisfactory.
The present invention has been implemented in view of the foregoing points, and has an object to provide aboard device and a method for manufacturing a display element that can improve the manufacturing performance and the built-in number of display elements.